Rebirth
by macchime
Summary: A few years have passed since the disappearance of the Clones. Sakura is home in Clow, and Syaoran is still travelling. But one day, two children are brought to Sakura who look just like...herself and Syaoran?


_macchi-chan: I have to say this: I adore TRC. It's my favorite manga, heads down. Although I'm unsatisfied with the ending, I understand that if it hadn't turned out the way it did, it wouldn't have impacted me half as much as it did. _

_Also, I am strictly biased. Sorry, but I just can't stand the "real Syaoran." He's just…not Syaoran. Please humor me with this. _

_(if you actually read this, mention "white meat bun" in your review, okay?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth<strong>

_macchi-chan_

_**Disclaimer: **__macchi doesn't own Tsubasa, only her dreams that C! Syaoran lived…_

* * *

><p>If one was to look into two of the rooms in the palace of the Clow kingdom, they would most likely assume that everything was perfectly fine. But if they looked closer and saw the pained expressions on each of the inhabitants' faces, and saw the way that they clawed fervently at their chests, they would understand that something was <em>definitely <em>amiss. If they continued to watch for just a few more minutes, the people in their beds would sleep soundly as a circle of light glowed on each of their chests and two feathers, one decorated and the other plain, would emerge from the light, and then dissolve into the warm, dry air.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Princess of Clow Country, woke up suddenly and blinked her emerald eyes to clear her sleep-fogged vision. An overwhelming feeling of loss washed over her, and she pressed her right hand to her chest, directly over the place that the memories of her clone had entered her body. She sat up and gasped.<p>

Something was off.

She darted out of bed and out of her room, not even bothering to grab her robe, to the door of the room that her love, Syaoran, was staying in during the brief time that he and the rest of the travellers were allowed to be in Clow. She raised her fist to bang on the door, but the man with chestnut hair so much like her own opened the door with the same frenzied expression that Sakura was sure that was on her face as well.

"Don't you feel like they're _gone?"_

As soon as Syaoran spoke that one sentence, Sakura stumbled back and fell onto the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, not from the pain of suddenly sitting on the hard stone floor, but from the prospect that the other Sakura might actually be gone.

Syaoran knelt down beside her and pulled her to his chest, letting her sob into the coarse material of his travel-worn shirt. Tangling her fingers into the already soaked shirt, Sakura glanced up at him and tried to speak in her choked-up, soft voice.

"Y-you have to l-l-leave a-already?"

Syaoran smiled grimly and nodded into her hair.

"Yeah, Mokona got me up just a little bit ago." He lifted up the young woman's red, puffy face and kissed her gently, then held her close again. "I'm so sorry…you know how it is." She nodded and he smiled at her, a smile that had always been only for her.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes began to droop as soon as Syaoran closed the door. She knew he would be gone by the time she woke up, along with Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona.<p>

As she drifted off, she thought that this time, she would be truly alone.

* * *

><p><em>macchi: So…yeah. I apologize for the shortness. The first chapter <em>_**will **__be longer, I promise. Hopefully, this story will end up being a fairly long one, unlike most of the others that I've written. ^.^"_

_I realize that it may not seem like much, but I felt like this was necessary. _

_If you want more information on me and/or my stories, please check out my profile, okay?_

_OH! I almost forgot. _

_I'm trying to improve my writing, so if you don't mind, please leave a constructive, helpful review. (I don't take criticism well, so I'll probably sulk about it for a little bit, work on what was asked, and then come back hopefully better. Criticize~!_

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
